Le pedí al señor que me diera un amor… nunca pensé sería tan profundo
by AndyPain
Summary: Tori siempre pensó que, en su futuro, sus mayores preocupaciones y problemas vendrían de la mano del dinero, del trabajo o de su carrera, pero nunca contempló que podría tener problemas en el amor... y menos aun se imaginaba que su gran amor… seria petizo, calvo y llorón.


Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

><p><em><strong>...Le pedí al señor que me diera un amor… nunca pensé que sería tan profundo...<strong>_

-Tori… por lo que más quieras… ¡cálmate!

Era la cuarta vez en la noche que Cat sentía como la puerta de su habitación se abría y se cerraba, solo para luego escuchar pasos nerviosos de un lado al otro de la habitación, luego sentir su colchón hundiéndose a su lado y… nuevamente los pasos y la puerta.

Rodó en su cama para intentar visualizar a la responsable de todos esos ruidos, pero solo pudo ver una castaña cabellera desapareciendo por la entrada de la habitación.

-Es increíble- murmuró, sentándose en la cama y poniéndose sus pantuflas para salir del cuarto.

Ya afuera, siguió el camino de luces encendidas que iba dejando la morena por la casa. Pasando del pasillo de arriba, a las escaleras, bajando por esta, girando a la segunda puerta a la izquierda y fin del recorrido.

No necesitó abrir la blanca puerta para entrar a la habitación, ingresó y en el medio de la oscuridad pudo ver la silueta de la persona que buscaba.

-Tori- susurró, haciendo que la aludida se diera vuelta.

-¿Qué?- preguntó también en un susurro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Solo… quería… comprobar que…

-¡Lo comprobaste hace 20 minutos!- siguió susurrando Cat molesta- ¡Ven aquí!- le ordenó mientras retrocedía hasta llegar a la puerta y agarrar su perilla.

La latina dio una nueva mirada pero terminó obedeciendo y saliendo del cuarto. Cat cerró la puerta lentamente evitando hacer otro ruido.

-¡Son las 3 de la mañana!- reclamó la mas chica.

-Lo sé, lo sé… solo quería asegurarme que… estaba bien, bueno, no… no está bien, obviamente, pero me preocupaba que empeorara y…

-¡Tori! Nada va a pasarle.

-Tú no sabes eso, no puedes estar segura que…

-¡Tori!- la volvió a interrumpir Cat. Pero esta vez llevándose la mano a la frente y respirando profundamente para calmarse.

Entendía a la latina, de verdad que la entendía, ella también estaba preocupaba y no quería que nada malo pasara. Pero "sabia" que nada malo iba a pasar, era un presentimiento, una corazonada, algo que le decía que todo iba a estar bien… pero obviamente la persona que tenía en frente no entendía eso… y tampoco parecía haber una forma rápida y contundente de convencerla de lo contrario.

Tori ahora bajaba la vista y se tocaba los dedos lentamente. Cat la contempló por unos momentos y luego vio la puerta que estaba detrás de ella. Era obvio que no iba a calmarse.

-¿Amor?- la llamó con cariño, tomando con una de sus manos las suyas y apoyando, con la otra, su palma en su mejilla- te prometo… que nada malo le va a pasar al bebé ¿Si?

La morena terminó asintiendo, pero no parecía muy convencida y seguía portando una mirada triste.

-El doctor dijo que es solo un resfriado, le pasa a todos, TODOS, los bebés y es normal…

-Pero ya lleva 3 días así y…

-Y puede llevar hasta diez- la cortó Cat- y eso también sería normal ¿sí?

-… sigue con mucha fiebre…- terminó diciendo esta, bajando nuevamente su rostro.

Cat volvió a tomarse su tiempo. Los 3 días en el que su bebé había demostrado estar enfermo, Tori no paró de preocuparse, pero no podía dejar de pensar que realmente los nervios la estaban dominando, poniéndola cada vez más paranoica.

-Ven, acompáñame- le dijo mientras la llevaba de la mano.

La sala de estar solo quedaba a unos cuantos pasos de donde estaban. Sin soltar a Tori, Cat encendió una de las lámparas de pie, haciendo que una nítida pero cálida luz inundara la sala.

-Siéntate allí- le dijo señalando el sofá en tonos verdes del lugar.

-Pero…

-Que te sientes ahí, Tori.

La latina refunfuñó por lo bajo, pero terminó haciéndole caso.

-Bien, espera allí- le siguió ordenando mientras se perdía de vista en dirección a la cocina.

Solo unos segundos y volvió a la sala, sentándose en frente de Tori, en uno de los sillones, teniendo la mesa ratona de vidrio separándola.

-¿Realmente quieres que el bebé mejore?- preguntó muy seria Cat.

-¡Claro que quiero eso!

-Entonces. Te . Tienes. Que. Calmar- puntualizó Cat cada palabra.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?! … ni siquiera entiendo como tú puedes estar tan tranquila.

-¡Tori! fuimos al médico… ¡tres veces! … ¡En tres días! … y ayer lo llamaste a las 2 de la mañana solo porque Austin se despertó…

-¡Se despertó llorando!

-¡La mitad de las veces se despierta llorando!- la volvió a cortar y sentía que estaba perdiendo la paciencia de nuevo.

Hacía tres noche que no dormía para nada, y no, no era necesariamente por la preocupación de tener un hijo enfermo… era más bien la preocupación de su esposa por ese hijo enfermo.

-Tori, el bebé va a estar bien. Es un resfriado. El doctor sabe que es un resfriado, yo sé que es un resfriado, tu mamá sabe que es un resfriado y tú también sabes que es solo un resfriado.

-No lo sé, Cat… estuve leyendo y hay muchas enfermedades que pueden parecer un resfriado pero no serlo, pueden ser cosas peores… y el médico ni siquiera lo revisó bien.

-Tori… él sabe, estudio muchísimos años… créeme que si te dice que es un resfriado… lo es.

-No estoy segura, Cat. No quiso comer…

-Porque esta resfriado y si comió, solo que no tanto como antes…

-Y duerme mucho más, como si estuviera realmente débil…

-Porque esta resfriado, y si se despierta, pero necesita hacer mas reposo…

-Y su cabecita está muy caliente casi todo el tiempo…

-Porque esta resfriado, y tiene fiebre…y no, no es todo el tiempo…

-Y se nota que no puede respirar cómodamente… quizás tenga pulmonía.

-O simplemente esta resfriado.

-Quizás tenga hepatitis.

-O simplemente esta resfriado.

-Quizás contrajo un virus raro…

-O simplemente esta resfriado.

-Como el ébola…

Ya Cat no contestó nada, solo entrecerró lo ojos mirando a Tori detenidamente. Luego se levantó y fue de nuevo hacia la cocina. Trajo dos tazas y esta vez se sentó a la par de Tori, en el sofá.

-Toma esto- le dijo, ofreciéndole una taza.

La latina la tomó entre sus manos y pudo sentir el calor que desprendía de esta, olió un poco el contenido y tenía un buen aroma, bebió un poco y luego miró a Cat.

-Es té de lavanda, sirve para los nervios… y yo creo que de un momento a otro te va a dar un infarto- explicó la pelirroja, tomando ella también un poco- tómatelo todo y mientras, me escuchas… sin interrumpir ¿de acuerdo?

Tori simplemente asintió, sintiendo el cansancio que llevaba en esos últimos días.

-Quiero que mires por el ventanal y me digas que ves- comenzó Cat, y la morena obedeció.

Por el ventanal del salón, aparte de notar el vidrio un poco empañado, se podía ver que nevaba, nada fuera de lo común para esa época del año.

-Está nevando- contestó apenas.

-Muy bien- felicitó Cat- ¿Sabes que le hace las bajas temperaturas, como estas, a las personas?- preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta- hace que se resfríen. Austin esta resfriado, porque no solo es común que los bebés se resfríen, sino que aun es más común con bajas temperaturas.

-Pero…

-Tomate el té- ordenó de nuevo, no permitiendo más peros ni ideas descabelladas- es solo un resfrió. ¿Recuerdas cuando te resfriaste esa vez en Los Ángeles? Tenias fiebres y mocos y lagrimeabas… tuviste que quedarte en el hotel y descansar, te hice una sopa de pollo y te llene de mimos… y luego ya estabas 100% recuperada ¿recuerdas eso? ¡Esto es lo mismo! Solo que Austin no es una estrella del pop con complejos de cumplir con sus fans y resistirse a quedarse en cama aunque su novia se lo ruegue.

-Pero… si termine quedándome en la cama- rebatió débilmente Tori.

-Solo porque te amenace con dejarte si no lo hacías- recordó también, Cat, con una sonrisa- mira, entiendo que por ser tu primer bebé te pongas… así, pero necesitas calmarte… necesito que te calmes… ¡el bebé necesita que te calmes! El solo tiene un resfrió, Tori. Pero si sigues preocupándote así, pensando en que algo malo va a pasarle… entonces es muy probable que empeore.

-¿Qué?

-¿Nunca escuchaste eso de que los bebés son sensibles a la mala vibra? ¡Pues es cierto! Lo he visto miles de veces, el padre tiene miedo que su hijo se enferme y esta tan pesado con eso que el bebé termina enfermándose. Tienes que ser positiva, relajada y pensar que todo va a estar bien… y entonces todo va a estar bien.

Tori miró por unos momentos a Cat, creía que estaba inventando todo eso, pero luego recordó que algo así pasaba también con las plantas y los animales, o eso había escuchado. Que los seres más sensibles suelen ser propenso a las emociones de la que este cargado el ambiente… ¿y qué es más sensible que un bebé?

Tomo aire ampliamente y cerró los ojos, intentando despejarse. Volvió su vista a su té e intentó terminarlo.

-Eso es- animó Cat a su nuevo comportamiento.

Tori intentó no sonreír al notar como estaba siendo tratada como una mascota a la cual se le felicita por hacer algo bien, pero sentía como sus labios hacían el esfuerzo. Cat siempre lograba eso. No importara que tan mala sea la situación, que tan nerviosa se encuentre o que tan enojada, siempre conseguía la forma de que lo olvidara y de que, de alguna forma, la situación le parezca graciosa.

Solo necesitó mirar de costado y ver como la pelirroja sonreía enormemente, para dejar de intentar, y finalmente sonreír también.

-De acuerdo- cedió.

Se quedaron unos minutos más contemplando el ventanal y terminando el té. Cat creía que lo había conseguido y que finalmente podrían volver a dormir, aunque sea un poco, antes de que su día comience, pero…

-¡Oh por Dios!- exclamó Tori recuperando su cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué es?

-¡Yo enferme a Austin!

-¿Q…que?- preguntó Cat sin entender nada.

-¡Yo enferme a Austin! ¡El fin de semana!- comenzó a explicar la latina mientras se ponía de pie- el fin de semana salimos los dos solos a pasear al parque. Tú estabas en el estudio y hacia un par de días que no estaba con él por las grabaciones y entonces creí que sería lindo pasar un tiempo en el parque…

-Si… recuerdo que me enviaste una hermosa foto de ustedes en el parque y que te conteste que era injusto… porque yo quería estar también allí… y me dijiste que…

-¡Eso no importa! ¿No lo entiendes?- preguntó la latina, pero Cat solo negó con la cabeza- Mira afuera ¡Está nevando! El fin de semana también hacia mucho frio. Austin se enfermó porque lo saque a pasear ¡cuando hacía mucho frio! ¡Es toda mi culpa! Ni siquiera recuerdo si lo abrigue bien. Estuvimos como dos horas afuera. Dios, soy tan torpe, va a odiarme, debería odiarme.

Y dicho lo ultimo abandono la sala, bajo la incrédula mirada de Cat, que rodó los ojos suspirando y luego la siguió.

-Tori, espera- le dijo agarrándola de la muñeca ya en el pasillo, y evitando así que ingresara de nuevo a la habitación del bebé- ¿Qué ibas a hacer?

-No lo sé… ¿pedirle perdón?

Cat luchó contra la necesidad de golpearse la frente con su palma y se concentró en su esposa.

-Tori, amor, no es tu culpa.

-¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dije?

-Mmmmm bueno, si quizás fue tu culpa, pero no del todo. Mira, tu adoras sacar a pasear a Austin y… presumirlo, yo también, es decir ¡Vamos! Tenemos un precioso bebé, con la más linda de la sonrisa, con el pelo más brillante y sedoso que cualquier actriz pudiera desear y la piel más suave que un algodón de azúcar. ¿Quién no querría sacarlo a pasear y tomarse millones de fotos con él? Y no lo digo porque soy su madre… bueno quizás... Pero Austin es el bebé más hermoso del mundo. Salieron a pasear el fin de semana ¡Porque te encanta hacerlo! Y a Austin también. No puedes dejar de hacer las cosas que te gustan con él por tener miedo a un resfrió… se va a resfriar de todas formas, y lo hará muchas veces mas… ¡Enfermarse es parte de la vida! Y tú no tienes la culpa de eso ¿Okey?

Tori no respondió, bajo la mirada y se quedo así por unos minutos, parecía querer preguntar algo, pero simplemente no salía.

-¿Qué?- la animó Cat.

-¿Tu… tu de verdad crees que a Austin le gusto… es decir, le gusta salir a pasear conmigo?- terminó preguntando con cierta inseguridad.

Cat suspiró perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho ya esa noche. Sabia por donde venia esa pregunta.

Tori jamás lo había dicho directamente, pero siempre, desde que ella se había embarazado, largaba de vez en cuando comentarios que dejaban ver lo insegura que estaba respecto a la maternidad. Y a medida que la panza de Cat crecía, también lo hacían sus miedos.

Una vez, le pidió prestada la Perabook a Tori para buscar unas letras y terminó revisando su historial, solo para encontrar millones de sitios web relacionados a la crianza de los más pequeños, todos prevaleciendo en preguntas al estilo "¿Cómo saber si tu bebé te quiere? ¿Cómo hacer para que te quiera? ¿Cómo formar una conexión con un bebé que no es tuyo? ¿Qué deben hacer los padres para ganarse el amor de sus hijos?" y sitios parecidos.

Cat había visto a Tori muy preocupada algunas noches y la descubría luego en la cocina o en el living leyendo su perabook. Pensaba que se trataba de algún problema con alguna canción o algún trabajo, nunca creyó que sería por lo que acababa de descubrir… y tampoco lo podía creer.

Tori era la persona más dulce y atenta que había conocido.

Es verdad, nada la había preparado para el periodo de embarazo con todos sus problemas y ataques hormonales… ¿pero Tori? Tori hizo que todo pesara menos, lo facilito todo, y nunca le había discutido o quejado de nada… ¡Por 9 meses! De los cuales Cat estaba segura que había sido la bipolaridad y la histeria personificada.

Recordaba, que había veces, que en el medio de la noche tenía unos increíbles antojos de omelette, de hecho tuvo antojos de muchas cosas, pero lo que más se le antojaba eran Omelettes… y se lo comentaba a Tori, y esta sin ningún tipo de miramientos, por más que eran entradas horas de sueño, bajaba a la cocina y los preparaba. Lo mismo con los antojos de helado de los sabores más raros. Tori salía en auto a buscarlos sin importar nada.

Cuando se sintió fea, por estar "gorda" y notaba que no podía ponerse los vestidos que tanto le gustaban, Tori compró muchos más… y no pasaba un día sin que apareciera con algún regalo, chocolate o hermosas flores, siempre con alguna nota o acompañado de besos y caricias, que la hacían sentir la mujer más bella del mundo.

Y cuando la bipolaridad hormonal comenzaba a hacerse presente, Tori estaba allí para escuchar todas las protestas, quejas, pensamientos, lamentos y gritos que Cat daba, y lo hacía atentamente, asintiendo a todo lo que decía, poniendo cara seria y sonriendo luego para prometerle que las cosas mejorarían y, que sin importar lo descabellado que sea lo que estaba diciendo, que ella tenía razón… siempre.

¡Era la mujer más increíble que Cat podía haber pedido, y lo sabia!

Lo que no entendía era de donde salían tantas inseguridades respecto al bebé… y tampoco como abordar el tema con Tori, ya que la latina manifestaba cierta mascara de seguridad y estabilidad que solo caía en contados momentos, cuando algún comentario se le escapaban.

Cat comprendió luego, hablando con Trina, que ha Tori se le había puesto la idea que debía mostrarse segura y confiada para hacerla sentir bien y que el embarazo no tenga ninguna especie de complicación.

Intentó abordar el tema, pero la latina seguía mostrándose segura de sí misma y diciendo que eran tonterías, que estaba cómoda con todo y que solo le preocupaba que al bebé no le gustara el color de la habitación, o su cuna o algún tema que desviara la charla que Cat quería tener… y la pelirroja no era necesariamente una chica muy enfocada.

Y, por más que Cat encontró momentos, los cuales manifestarle a Tori todo lo bien que hacía y que seguramente el bebé la querría un montón, junto con pequeñas historias que se imaginarían que podrían hacer los 3 juntos…nunca parecía ser suficiente.

-¿Tori?- la llamó con cariño, pero la latina no levantó su mirada para verla, así que Cat tomó su quijada y la elevó un poco, no necesitaba mucho para que sus ojos se encontraran, seguía siendo considerablemente más bajita- Austin ADORA salir a pasear contigo. Adora pasar tiempo contigo. Adora que lo tengas en brazos y realmente ADORA que le cantes. Estoy MUY segura… que le gustas, más que eso, él te ama.

-¿Co… como sabes eso?

-¿Bromeas? Solo necesita escuchar tu voz en la casa diciendo tu típico "Ya llegue" para que comience a reír y se ponga inquieto. Cuando está en su cochecito y te ve pasar, automáticamente extiende los brazos para que lo alces, y no es con todo el mundo, es solo contigo- agregó rápidamente al notar que Tori iba a argumentar- Adora jugar con tu cabello a tal punto de llevárselo a la boca y llenártelo de baba. Y por las noches, cuando se despierta llorando, solo necesita que le hables, ni siquiera que lo levantes o le cantes, solo que le hables, para que se calme. Eres una excelente madre y él te ama.

-Sí, bueno… la excelente madre lo hizo enfermar…

-¡Por Dios!- exclamó Cat tapándole la boca y riendo, ya no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Paso sus manos por detrás del cuello de Tori y se acercó a ella- Austin no se va a enojar contigo porque lo sacaste a pasear y se enfermó. Te juro que ni siquiera se me puede ocurrir como ese bebé se puede enojar contigo. Te ama y te seguirá amando… ¿Cómo no hacerlo?- terminó preguntando dándole una cálida sonrisa a la latina que hizo que esta se ruborizara.

Esa era otra cosa que nunca cambiaba de Tori. Podían pasar años pero ella se seguía ruborizando por cumplidos de ella… y solía pensar que siempre podría atribuirse los sonrojos de su esposa solo a ella, pero… descubrió que lo relacionado a Austin también tocaba alguna fibra sensible en su corazón que hacía que este también latiera muy rápido.

Cat se puso en puntas de pie, abrazándose mas fuerte al cuello de la latina y le sonrió, esperando a que ella también lo hiciera, y lo hizo, como siempre lo lograba, y sintiendo la victoria, se acercó a sus labios para besarla.

Pudo sentir como los hombros de Tori finalmente se relajaban y como sus brazos también abrazaban su cintura. Se alejó de ella luego de unos segundos y pudo verla aun sonriendo con algo de vergüenza.

-Eres… eres increíble ¿sabías?- comentó Tori aun sin despegarse del abrazo.

-Sí, lo sé… me lo dices tooooodo el tiempo- contestó la pelirroja- Ahora, por favor, deja a Austin dormir… y a mí también.

-Sí, está bien… es solo que…no quiero que nada malo le pase, ¡Dios! me muero si algo le pasa… lo amo demasiado… "los" amo demasiado y tengo miedo de que…

Pero Cat cortó rápidamente lo que decía acercándose nuevamente y presionando con fuerza sus labios en la boca de Tori.

-Nada malo le va a pasar- le aseguró al alegarse- lo prometo ¿Si?- siguió diciendo segura y con mucho cariño, haciendo que Tori asintiera- Nosotros también te amamos… y mucho.

Y dicho lo último, la pelirroja se alejó, deshaciendo el abrazo y tomando la mano de Tori, guiándola finalmente a las escaleras.

La latina no pudo evitar darle un último vistazo a la puerta de Austin, pero decidió hacerle caso a una de las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo y seguirla a la habitación.

…

Cat abrió los ojos lentamente, enfocando su vista y divisando la pared que daba a su lado de la cama. No sabía cómo describirlo, pero podía sentirlo… y solo basto unos cuantos segundos para que su sospecha se asegurara.

Tori se movió en la cama, pero viendo venir sus intenciones, rápidamente la tomó de la muñeca.

-Yo voy- dijo Cat, largando un bostezo luego. Los llantos de Austin ahora se escuchaban más claramente. Se había despertado y al parecer no de una forma feliz.

-¿Estás segura? Pareces cansada y yo…- comenzó a decir la cantante pero Cat ya se había puesto de pie y desaparecía por la puerta, dejándola con las palabras colgadas.

-Okey, no seas paranoica, relájate, nada malo pasa, solo se despertó- hablaba para sí misma, sola en la habitación, al notar como los segundos pasaban y Cat no regresaba.

Finalmente escuchó los pasos en el suelo de madera, próximo a su habitación y se relajó.

-¿Ya se volvió a…?- comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo al ver que Cat ingresaba a la habitación, pero no sola, sino con Austin en brazos- ¿Qué paso?

-Oh… nada- contestó esta, rodeando la cama y sentándose en su lado, inclinándose luego para dejar a un bebé, con un mameluco color celeste con patitos, justo en medio de la cama- solo quise traerlo para que… no se sintiera tan solo abajo. Siempre creí que deberíamos haber hecho su habitación a la par de la nuestra.

-Cat… dijimos que lo mejor era que su habitación estuviera en la planta bajo por miedo a las escaleras.

-Pues… entonces nosotras deberíamos trasladarnos a la par de su habitación.

Tori solo le sonrió y luego puso su vista en Austin. Realmente creía que Cat tenía razón, era el bebé más bello del mundo. Era de piel clara y con finos cabellos de un castaño muy claro. Miraba atento a Tori con esos enormes ojos marrones que tenia.

La latina no pudo evitarlo y se inclinó también, acercándose al bebé para acariciar un poco su cabeza, haciendo que este moviera sus piernitas y se acomodara. Deposito un sentido beso en su frente y luego lo siguió contemplando.

Era la escena que Cat tenía ganas de ver. Tori realmente era muy apegada a Austin, a veces temía que saliera malcriado por la cantidad de atenciones que recibía, pero no la podía culpar, ella era igual.

De vez en cuando, veía a los dos juntos, y no podía evitar preguntarse si así era como Tori la miraba a ella, con tanto amor, y entonces entendió porque Jade siempre le decía que no podía verlas juntas, que sentía como una alarma en su cuerpo le indicaba que estaba al borde de la diabetes, pero mas allá de eso, Cat adoraba ese tipo de escenas, tanto que se escondía para sacar algunas fotos y tenerlas siempre al alcance de sus manos.

-Ya no tiene fiebre- comentó Tori luego de dejar descansar su palma unos segundos sobre la frente del bebé.

-No, ya no- aportó Cat, que había notado la mejoría del bebé antes y no veía las horas de comentárselo a Tori, creyendo que comprobándolo ella misma sería lo mejor.

La pelirroja se acomodó de costado, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada y contemplando desde esa postura a Austin y como este le agarraba con una manita el dedo a la latina.

-¿Sabes? Siempre creí, cuando me imaginaba casada y con hijos… contigo, que yo sería la histérica- confesó Cat, acomodándose aun mas en la cama- ya sabes, la que tiene miedo de que cosas poco probables le pasen al bebé o saliera con ideas muy locas que nunca podrían pasar, tantas que tu tendrías que estar todo el tiempo explicándomelo todo y calmándome… pero la loca terminaste siendo tú- dijo lo ultimo riendo.

-Oye- se quejó Tori, pero también rió al ver que no podía rebatir eso. Realmente Cat era la que siempre estaba calmándola y se comportaba más relajada respecto a Austin. Seguía siendo la misma Cat de siempre, con ocurrencias alocadas y comentarios random, con un gusto imparable por lo dulces y los colores brillantes, cariñosa y llena de amor, pero definitivamente muy madura y segura respecto a su compromiso y maternidad.

Tori inclusive había presenciado una que otra escena en donde pudo ver la tenacidad y decisión que tenia Cat para proteger y cuidar a Austin, daba miedo y realmente compadecía a aquella persona que quiera meterse en su camino.

La morena se apoyó en su codo mientras su dedo seguía siendo sostenido por el bebé, este dio un pequeño bostezo que contagio a Tori. Desvió su mirada a Cat y pudo ver que esta ya dormía.

-Te amo- le susurró a Cat, luego de también apoyar su cabeza en la almohada y acariciar los rojos cabellos de su esposa con su mano libre. El bebé hizo unos sonidos graciosos llamando su atención nuevamente- A ti también te amo- le dijo también al bebé- muchísimo y… te prometo que seré la mejor mamá que puedas tener… bueno, no sé si mejor que Cat, pero… con todas mis fuerzas… lo voy a intentar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del autor.<strong>

Me pinto la maternidad o algo XD si vomitaron arcoíris con esto es totalmente culpa de mi perro, que se enfermo y descubrí que… yo seré la histérica/loca de la pareja XD

Bueno, tenia esta idea en la cabeza muy metida ayer, y sé que estoy atrasada con otros proyectos pero créanme cuando les digo que es imposible para mi avanzar en algo cuando piensas en otra cosa, y con esto ya me desahogue así que puedo volver a trabajar con los demás.

Si les gusto o algo este fic, déjenme un review ;) critíquenlo si quieren también, o compártanme su opinión. Adoro leer sus ocurrencias XD

Y eso, que nos leemos pronto ;)


End file.
